True Intentions
by Ubiquitous literacy
Summary: Shy Annabelle has had a tough life growing up without a mother and a drug addict father, but when her father can't pay the rent Annabelle stands up to Mr. Gold and sets up a unique deal. Mr. Gold is shocked at the offer and wants to start fresh with his Belle, the only problem is keeping the dark one hidden from her and all his true intentions...for now.
1. Moving

**A/N: I am usually not a straightforward pairing girl, but I felt enamored with this couple. Reviews, comments and suggestions are always welcome and I hope that you will enjoy this first chapter. Happy reading!**

**Chapter Rating: K**

* * *

Annabelle was a somewhat quiet girl. She was almost always shy, but she she longed to act courageous, at least just once. Her dream career was to become either an author or a librarian. Reading books let her escape from her life and it became her one true passion. Her mother died when she was eight years old from suicide. Her father turned to drugs ever since. He was a drug addict and became violent towards Annabelle when ever she spoke up. She lived somewhat in poverty, her father had a flower company, but that was it. They were on food stamps and her father had been trying to get on welfare for three years. As much as life dealt her a rough hand she was still a positive soul. She was optimistic at every turn and tried to enjoy her work. While she didn't have many friends, she had a very strange crush. His name was Mr. Gold, he was a wealthy business man who owned most of the town Annabelle lived in. It wasn't like she was attracted to his power or his looks (for which many thought he was lacking), but she was attracted to his aura. She felt like she knew him before and every time she heard his name, saw him or even caught a glimpse of him she would smile. Her father hated Mr. Gold and with good reason, Mr. Gold kept raising their rent and harassing her father. She didn't know what her father did to him, but she did know that it must have been something great. She really had no idea why she liked Mr. Gold, but her heart longed for him. Her father kept her inside all day and she rarely got out much, she never wanted to argue with him because he could get very violent when he got angry. Not a day would go by where she didn't miss her mother, she could always calm him down.

Annabelle was up at sunrise today and she was singing while cleaning. Just as she was finishing dusting the corners she heard yelling. She winced from bad memories of being hit by her father while he was screaming at her. She ran to where the source of the yelling was coming from.

"Please Gold, I will pay you! I just need more time," her father (Moe French) begged.

"You owe me rent today you fool! I will never give _you _extra time, so pay up and stop pleading," Mr. Gold sneered.

Annabelle hated moments when her father would cower, she wanted to do something, but what? Then an idea popped into her head and she tried to keep down her nerves.

"Mr. Gold I will work for you for free if you give my father more time on our rent," Annabelle spoke, with courage for the first time.

"Belle?" Mr. Gold said softly, almost in shock.

"No Annabelle, please don't," Moe said.

Mr. Gold was in shock for a moment, and then he regained his composure. His face turned cold and he cleared his throat, sending chills down Annabelle's spine.

"What would I want with you?" Mr. Gold snidely said, while looking Annabelle up and down.

"Well I can clean very well, and I can cook very nicely if I do say myself," she exclaimed.

Mr. Gold smirked and said, "fine, I could use that. Moe I will take your daughter, and she will now live with me. If you have any complaints I suggest you keep them to yourself or I shall make your life more miserable than it already is."

The rest of the day became a blur to Annabelle, her father protested loudly and Mr. Gold gave out threats, but the worst part was packing. She didn't really have much, but looking at her plain clothes compared to Mr. Gold's impeccable clothes made her feel inadequate. Most of her clothes were to big and belonged to her mother. Annabelle sort of had the same frame as her mother, but Annabelle was a little more petite. Annabelle picked up her mother's picture on her wooden dresser and smiled. Her mother was such a caring and a loving person, even on the day she past she was comforting to Annabelle. Tears started to form in her eyes when she heard a loud knock on the door, startling Annabelle.

Mr. Gold exclaimed to through the door to Annabelle, "the car is leaving Belle, either come with me now or stay here."

Her father screamed for her to stay, but she had to do this for the better.

Annabelle grabbed her suitcase and lugged it through the door and downstairs to the front door. Her father was crying and for the first time in a long time she was crying too.

"I will visit often Papa," Annabelle told her father.

She hadn't called her father Papa, since her mom was alive. It was a tearful goodbye, but she was glad to be out of her bad home situation. To be honest she was scared, very scared, but she was also a little excited to be seeing Mr. Gold more often. Her heart fluttered thinking about it. Under is hard demeanor must be a kind person.

* * *

In the car Annabelle sat in the backseat like she always did when going out with her father. Mr. Gold didn't protest, but also didn't seem happy about it either.

"Where will I be staying?" Annabelle finally spoke, breaking the silence.

"My dear lass, you will be staying with me in my home."

"Wh-what? In your mansion? With you?" Annabelle asked, while blushing.

"Of course dearie, I'm not going to let you sleep outside."

She gulped and smiled, this day just got better. Now Annabelle was determined, she was going to get her courage back and be the best she can be.

"Belle are you quite alright?" Mr. Gold asked.

"Yes I'm just fine, I was just daydreaming."

"Well dearie, here we are."

They arrived at a dark mansion with no lights on. It looked something like a horror house in the night and it made Annabelle wonder if it would look just as terrifying in the morning.

"What do you think of my home Belle?" Mr. Gold asked.

"It's very, uhm, unique," Belle stammered out.

Mr. Gold parked the car in his long driveway and got out to open the door for Annabelle. This action surprised her, she would never have suspected that a man so feared and hateful would do such a kind and gentlemen like thing.

"Thank you."

He nodded in her general direction and led her into the house. He flipped the lights and the entrance gleamed with shine and the chandelier glittered with poise. It was extravagant to say the least. Annabelle stood there in shock and Mr. Gold smirked at her expression and chuckled.

"This is your new home and your duties start tomorrow. I'll show you to your room now."

"How come you don't have any servants?" Annabelle asked.

"Because I have you now," he replied.

He decided to show her the room she would now be staying at. He took her up winding marble steps to a double door room. He motioned her to open it and she did so revealing a beautiful and elegant room. She was completely and utterly speechless. The room have dark hard wood floors, it had two bay windows, a skylight, a white princess canopy bed with red silk sheets perfect;y covering the bed. Her closet was humongous with what seemed liked thousands of clothes and shoes just for her. She put her hands up to her face and tried to cover her eyes as if it weren't real. When she uncovered her face it was all still there and Annabelle fell to the floor.

"I'll leave you alone tonight, but tomorrow you must get up at dawn to clean and do your new jobs." He said, trying to hide his glee.

He was overjoyed that Annabelle liked her room, he had tried to make it look like it did in the other world, but it didn't come even close. He had to leave immediately to stop him from smiling and hugging Annabelle.

* * *

The morning came and Annabelle woke up warm and refreshed. She was in a daze and she knew she had to start another day. She almost called out to her father, but when she looked around she saw that her room looked drastically different. Was this a dream? Then she remembered the events of yesterday it seemed so fast and so rushed that she was living with Mr. Gold, but somehow she seemed happy.


	2. Scars

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews Prttykitty7728, juju0268, my story guest and tigger64. Also, thanks for all the support. I always love comments, suggestions or praise, so please review. I hope you enjoy the chapter and happy reading!  
**

**Chapter Rating: T**

* * *

She realized that she slept in her clothes from the day before and she suddenly grew embarrassed. Thoughts raced through her head, like _what if Mr. Gold finds it repulsive? What if he sees me and sends me home? _At school her teachers always used to scold her for projecting over silly things, but Annabelle always wanted to please. It must of came from her father, because if he wasn't happy no one was and that could come with dangerous consequences. She could remember just recently the bruises he gave her when he was high and angry. She cowered that day and tried to pander to his every wish and need. With a sigh, she walked down from her glorious room and tried to find the kitchen. She wanted to shock Mr. Gold with breakfast and a freshly cleaned room, but she was surprised to find that he was already up with a white mug of coffee in his hand and two steaming plates of pancakes, one for him and one for her.

"Well your finally up dearie! I let you sleep in today and I made you breakfast, because it is your first day, but don't expect me to do it again," he stated.

Annabelle nodded her head and smiled at the lovely breakfast, the pancakes were a little burnt and the shape was uneven, but just the thought that he made them for her made her heart happy.

She sat down on a hard chair and picked up her fork and knife to daintily cut her pancakes. She gave him the biggest smile. The food wasn't very good, but she appreciated it.

"Thank you," she told him.

"No problem dear, I hope it tastes it's okay, because it tastes like shit to me. I can't cook worth a damn!" He replied.

She laughed loudly and snorted. She immediately covered her mouth and suddenly became self-conscious.

"Oh there's no need to be self-conscious you are exquisite in your beauty, even if you slept in the same clothes you wore yesterday," he said, not even looking at her.

She blushed at the compliment and tried to reply, but no words came out. She quickly downed her pancakes and looked at him with a determined expression.

"So, what do you want me to do first?" She asked him.

"The kitchen needs to be cleaned and there is a list on the refrigerator for more instructions."

"Are you going to be staying here?" She said, hoping he would say yes.

"No, I have work to do in town."

"I see," she responded, disappointed.

He sensed her sadness and spoke to her in a comforting manner, "I will be back tonight and the chores better be done!"

"Of course they will be," she said, with a smile.

"Good, now go to a shower and get changed, I'll be home later in the evening and I want you to look presentable."

She nodded and rushed off, leaving Mr. Gold shaking her head. _She is so easy to make happy._

Annabelle raced up to her room and found an open bathroom right across from her room.

"How strange, I don't remember that being there last night," She thought to herself.

She shook off that feeling and walked in. She took off her clothes and looked at herself in the mirror. There was bruises all along her body from her father and some scars. She ran her fingers up and down the scars and shivered. So many bad memories... She ignored it and stepped into the shower. She turned on the water and almost melted. The shower pressure was wonderful and the water didn't get cold soon like her old shower, it was a constant warm temperature. She felt like she could stay in there forever. After about an hour she got out, dried off, covered herself with a towel and walked to her room. Just as she was about to enter her room Mr. Gold came up and saw her.

His eyes widened and seemed to whisper out, "Oh Belle, it's worse than I thought."

She was so startled she dropped her towel and ran into her room, screaming. She was panting and mortified that she was caught naked. The door was the only thing keeping her from Mr. Gold. She felt like the door wasn't thick enough.

He called to her through the door, "Belle I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you dearie."

"It-it's fine," she called back.

"I'll leave you alone now," he replied.

She made no noise after that and sat underneath her covers on her bed shaking. She had never been more embarrassed in her life.

Secretly Mr. Gold was feeling overjoyed and worried at the same time. He had never gotten to see Belle naked in the other world, but after he noticed the scars it made him sick to know that she was actually protecting that bastard she called her father. Her father had hurt her, and yet she still made the deal to come and work for him. She may be shy, but she is courageous, caring and determined. She is also beautiful, very, very, beautiful. He suddenly had the desire to pay back Annabelle's family by making him regret anything he had ever done terrible to his Belle.

Annabelle hid in her room until he was gone and when he finally left, she came out. She was dressed in a plain cotton blue dress cinched with a brown belt at her waist.

The whole day she cleaned and when it was five thirty she decided to make dinner. She had learned the house pretty well throughout the day. She explored everywhere except for the rooms she wasn't allowed to enter. In the kitchen she added dazzling ingredients and made her famous spaghetti and meatballs. It smelled amazing and she placed a lace table cloth over the dinner table and carefully placed the silverware and plates down. She was excited to see his face and wondered if he would be pleased.

It was about an hour later when he arrived home and he seemed exhausted, but his face lit up when he saw her. Earlier when he saw her fresh out of the shower he wanted to attack her with kisses and love, but most of all he wanted to protect her. She was delicate and smooth. He could feel blackness rising in him and his eyes narrowed. He wanted her, he wanted her NOW! Although, it would be way to soon he told himself, and he choked down his dark desire.

Annabelle had heated up the food when she heard him pull into the driveway and she smiled. He would finally get to taste her food. She immediately greeted him.

"Hello Mr. Gold, welcome back. I made spaghetti and meatballs, I hope you like it."

"I'm not very hungry Belle."

Her eyes went to the floor and she could feel a sinking feeling inside her stomach. Mr. Gold then rolled his eyes and walked to sit down at the table.

"But, I must try your cooking and decide if it is worth keeping you."

With widening eyes she sat down and ate her food in silence. Mr. Gold just nodded his head and smirked.

"Belle, this is very good! I knew you were worth keeping," he said, with a small wink.

That very compliment and wink made her feel like she was sky high and joyful.

"Thank you. I was hoping you'd like it."

"Well, It's much better than anything I could ever make!" He laughed.

They sat together and talked. It was a nice dinner and it was delightful for the both of them. They felt drawn to each other and the chemistry between them was off the charts. After they finished dinner, Mr. Gold bid farewell and walked to his room, leaving a confused Annabelle. He was trying to hide taking her right there on the table, she looked so elegant in the simplest of thing and ever since he saw her again the lust came back as well. All he wanted to do was at least kiss her, but then that would be too much, it would take away his power and he wanted to keep that forever. He wanted to keep his Belle forever too, but if her could have both, that would be the best thing in any world.

With the whole house cleaned Annabelle grew more curious, she wondered what was up in the two rooms he had forbidden her to look in. She wanted to know everything about him and more, he was her one new desire in life.


	3. Awkward Feelings

**A/N: As always I give a shout out to my reviewers thanks to my story guest, prttykitty7728, tigger64 and thedoctorsgirl42. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and happy reading! Any comments, suggestions or praise is loved. **

**Chapter Rating: M for language and sexual situations**

* * *

It was midnight and Annabelle was tossing and turning in her soft bed. She couldn't sleep she kept thinking about Mr. Gold, the way he looks at her, the way he compliments her and the way he smiles at her. She had never had a man do those things to her, except Gaston. Gaston was a very handsome man, tall and he could make any girl swoon, but he was attracted to Annabelle and she didn't know why. It was flattering to her, he tried to woo her, but in the end he only wanted to have sex with her. A gentleman no more in Annabelle's eyes. She heard him talking about it to one of his friends just when she was about to accept going on a date with him. Heartbroken, she returned home and cried. Very soon she got over him and even though Gaston still tried to woo her, she rejected him at every turn. She had feelings for Mr. Gold, not Gaston. Finally, sleep bestowed itself upon her and she dozed off.

_He pressed himself against her and she could feel his erection against her wet pussy, She moaned loudly as she felt him poke himself in her. She cried out his name and moved her hips into him. He suddenly used his thick thumb to circle her hard and throbbing clitoris. Annabelle was almost crying from the pleasure._

"_Oh Mr. Gold, please take me now!"_

"_It's what I've been waiting for my love. That's the only reason why I brought you here, to make love to you forever and love you!" He whispered into her ear._

Annabelle awoke with a scream and felt a warm and wet sensation down in her pussy. She had never had a dream like that before, and she certainly had never felt that way before. What caused that? She was inexperienced and full of questions. Why did she feel that way? Why was there a wetness between her thighs? Why was she thinking about Mr. Gold? She curved her body into a fetal position and put her hands over her face. First him seeing her naked and now this. This was all too much.

Just then Mr. Gold knocked on her door, making her jump. She definitely didn't want any company when she was feeling like this.

"Are you alright Belle?" He asked.

"Ye-yes just fine!" She stuttered.

"You don't sound fine dearie," he responded.

"Well I am, and I would like to get some sleep so please leave me alone," she told him.

"Alright dear, I hope you sleep well."

With no reply back from Annabelle, he left whistling. He knew she would have a dream like that sometime in his home, and he could smell her a mile away. With a smirk he returned to his room confident in his abilities.

Annabelle couldn't sleep the rest of the night even though she tried to sleep, her mind betrayed her and kept racing. She didn't know if she could face him in the morning.

* * *

When the sun rose she groaned, she would have to get up and face him. _Oh dear_. It wasn't her fault that she had a dream like that. She wasn't going to lie to herself she was attracted to Mr. Gold, but she could never have imagined doing _that_ with him. She crept down the steps that led to the downstairs and realized that Mr. Gold was not up.

"Thank God!" She said to herself quietly.

She had time to make breakfast for the both of them and get herself back together once the food is done.

She ventured into the kitchen and opened the stainless steel refrigerator. There wasn't many ingredients for really anything but waffles or pancakes, but she doubted he would want pancakes again. So she decided to make a homemade coffee cake. She made it the way her mother used to make it, with a pinch of ginger and a half a cup of cinnamon. The smell filled the dinning room and the kitchen with wonderful aromas and when Mr. Gold walked down and smelled it he was instantly happy, Bae loved cinnamon.

Annabelle was in a white apron and had flour all over her face and body. It had accidentally spilled. He laughed at her and chuckled. _She was so cute_.

"Belle it smells wonderful!"

She jumped when she heard the voice behind her. She put his plate down on his spot on the dinning table and put down her own in her spot. She tried to advert her eyes from him, and he smirked.

"What's wrong dearie?"

"Oh, uhm, nothing."

"Then why can't you look at me?"

She turned her head to look in his eyes and smiled at him. His eyes were beautiful, perfectly golden brown. She was almost in a trance, until he looked away from her. It was there first moment and he almost couldn't take it. It had been so long since he had had her look into his eyes like that. He wouldn't trade that moment for the world. She returned to eating her coffee cake and smiling.

"How did you sleep dove?" Mr. Gold inquired.

Annabelle almost choked on the food she was eating. Damn it! She knew he would ask, now she had to come up with a silly lie. She hated lying, it was the worst.

"I just had a nightmare."

"Oh really? What about?"

"I'd rather not share it," Belle said, trying to maintain a confident tone.

"Ok, but if you ever want to talk about it let me know, I'll be glad to _help_."

She shivered and closed her legs together. It was so awkward to feel that way, but she kind of liked it.


	4. Guest

**A/N: Wow, so I just felt like writing today. I'd like to thank my reviewers juju0268, tigger64,** ** todoctorsgirl42 and prttykitty7728. I love any comments, suggestions or praise, so don't be a stranger. I really don't know where to go with this, so any comments or suggestions would really help. Here's another chapter and I hope you enjoy it, happy reading! **

**Chapter rating: T**

* * *

"Belle if you don't mind I'd like to ask you something."

"Sure, what is it?"

"I'm having a guest today, so you would have my great gratitude if you would clean a little extra today," he told her.

She didn't want to ask who would be coming to his gothic home, but she was curious. Deciding not to ask, she just replied that that would be fine.

"Good. When she arrives I'd like for you to retire to your room, we have important business to discuss and I don't need any _distractions_," he said, coldly.

So she was a distraction? How insulting. She rolled her eyes and picked up the dirty dishes. Bringing them into the kitchen she heard him call for her again.

"What?" She snapped at him.

To be honest she felt hurt. How dare he refer to her as a distraction! He just totally killed her mood, and any romantic feelings she had for him there had disappeared. It wasn't like she was going to act on them, but damn!

"My tea please, I would like oolong tea today," he said, calmly.

Annabelle gritted her teeth and sighed. No wonder people didn't like Mr. Gold he was so hard to please. She got out the porcelain white teapot and heated up the water she poured inside of it. Pretty soon it was boiling and Mr. Gold was yelling at her to hurry up. She got out a sky blue teacup with navy blue Chinese writing on it. She slowly poured in the water from the teapot trying not to spill, when it was filled an inch below the brim she stopped pouring. She lowered the teabag in and dipped it in the cup five times. She got out the honey he insisted he have with it and a pinch of cinnamon.

She brought it to him with a smile on her face, knowing that she had done well. He loves it when she makes the tea just right. Not realizing that she had placed the dusting pan near the table, she tripped over it and sent the tea cup crashing into the ground, she managed to save it, but it still had damage. It was a single chip to the right side and her eyes bulged with fear. _Oh no!_

"I am so sorry Mr. Gold! I know that was your favorite teacup and I ruined it, I can't believe I did that," Annabelle said to him, apologetically.

"Dearie, it just a cup. I can always get more," he responded, smiling.

_Déjà vu. _She had felt like she had done something like this before to him, and he had the same cool and unexpected reaction.

"I-I just thought-"

Mr. Gold cut her off and replied, "I don't care what you just thought, I said it's fine. So don't beat yourself over it my lovely lass."

Annabelle ran over to him and hugged him. He couldn't help looking down at her creamy breasts as she did so. _Gods she was enchanting_. He hugged her back just to feel her against him and then he pushed her away. He couldn't let on that he actually cared for her! She was supposed to be his servant, not his love, but that's how it happened in the other world too.

When she was released she beamed at him. She couldn't believe it, he actually hugged her back. It felt so warm and loving too. It was strange. The last time she had had a hug was with her mother when her mother was dieing. After that night, her father took up on drinking, beating her and then well, he still beat her, but then he hit the drugs. She turned away from Mr. Gold to try and not let him see her tearing up, but it was too late. He had saw her, but he didn't admit it to her, he just let her go and clean.

It was a little after two when Annabelle was finished cleaning the downstairs and the next floor. It had taken her nine hours. She was sweaty and dead beat tired. She had been sneezing constantly while she was dusting and groaning while she was sweeping. Although she was finally done, but the problem was she had to clean the other two floors. Just as she was about to give up Mr. Gold stopped her and scowled.

"Belle, stop cleaning you look like a dirty pig! Go upstairs, I don't want my guest to see you like that. For now I'll just have my guest in the two stories you did clean."

Something in her had cracked and she had had enough. Maybe it was that she worked too hard, or maybe it was because of the insult he had called her, but she had lost her nerve.

"My name is not Belle! It's Annabelle and I look like a pig because I've been cleaning your dirty ass house! I'm only one person, how did you expect me to clean this whole mansion by six? I'm done for the night enjoy your night," she screeched.

He was bewildered. No one has ever talked to him like that before, no one. He didn't know whether to slap her or kiss her for being so outspoken. He had never have thought that that would have come out of his Belle.

He didn't stop her as she stormed up to her room, he just went out of the house to get a new suit and get spruced up.

In about an hour Annabelle had cooled down, and just as she was about to come down and apologize, Mr. Gold stepped through the front door with a red headed woman.

She was dressed in a pearl colored sheer dress that highlighted her every curve, which she had very many of. Annabelle looked down at herself and realized that she wished she would have a perfect shape like that. The woman wore dark red, almost maroon lipstick and a small amount of brown eyeliner topped off with a bit of black mascara. The woman was beautiful and it made Annabelle's stomach sink.

They laughed together as they entered and talked about things that Annabelle couldn't hear. It made her nervous, she had to get closer. She saw that the woman was inching herself closer to Mr. Gold. Even though Annabelle was still dressed in her dirty clothes she had cleaned in she still managed to creep downstairs without being noticed.

"Oh Mr. Gold you are too kind! How about you pour me a glass of red wine," the woman stated.

"Right away love."

Out of the corner of Mr. Gold's eye he saw Annabelle and shook his head, he would have to teach her a lesson for spying.

"Oh Annabelle come down here and pour us some drinks!" Mr. Gold called to her.

She was surprised that he had called her by her real name, he never did that. Was something wrong? He must still be angry at her from when she scolded him.

She raced down the steps and caught the woman's disapproving glare.

"Oh Mr. Gold it looks like you took in a stray! How sweet of you, she is awful dirty though," the red headed woman said, acting like Annabelle wasn't there to hear any of it.

Annabelle looked down and Mr. Gold just whispered something into that woman's ear. Annabelle went into the kitchen and got out one red wine glass and one scotch glass. She emptied the remaining amount of liquid of scotch into the cup and carefully let the wine flow into the wine glass. When she brought it to them, the woman still looked at her like she was less than a bug. The woman didn't utter a thank you, she just sipped her wine and starred.

"You may go now Annabelle," Mr. Gold said.

She turned and left and kept her head up high. That lady might have a fancy dress, beauty and curves anyone would die for, but Annabelle was down to earth, smart and witty.


	5. Where to go

**A/N: Holy errors! I recently re-read my writing and I have had a lot of errors. Sorry guys English is not my first language, but I might be doing some editing. Anyways I'd like to thank my reviewers: tigger64, Condiotti, prttykitty7728, and thedoctorsgirl 42! Reviews make my day, so any comments, suggestions or praise is always welcome. This chapter is a little different, but I hope you guys will enjoy it. Happy Reading!**

**Chapter rating: M for language  
**

* * *

Annabelle returned to her room and decided to go to bed. After about an hour of tossing and turning, she decided to get up. The kitchen was the first destination in her mind, but before she could get there that red headed woman was blocking her way talking with Mr. Gold. That woman still hadn't left yet!

Mr. Gold was full aware of Annabelle's presence and he enjoyed her jealously. It was quite fun actually, but it had to stop. He didn't want his Belle to get too self conscious.

Annabelle crept nearer to the woman and Mr. Gold to try and hear what they were talking about. At first it was just banter and casual conversation, but then the woman got a little more intimate.

"Oh Mr. Gold, I would just love it if you would come home with me tonight! We could participate in some _fun_ activities," the woman flirted.

Mr. Gold was instantly uncomfortable and wanted a way out. He almost begged for someone or something to make this woman leave. She was very beautiful, but she was too forward and she wasn't his Belle.

Annabelle had had just about enough of this woman, she was going to do something she might either really regret or feel really proud of. Whatever happened, she just hoped Mr. Gold wouldn't be mad at her. It wasn't her fault that that woman is pushing her buttons too hard.

Annabelle got out her trusty vacuum and started it up. She at first started to run over the perfectly clean floors, but then she got closer to the woman and Mr. Gold.

"What is your servant doing? Can't she tell we are talking? You need to take better control over her!" The woman said, condescendingly.

Mr. Gold seemed to grit his teeth and whisper, "Belle what the bloody hell are you doing?"

As Annabelle got even more close to the woman, she started to worry about the consequences of her future action. At this point though it didn't matter, she was pissed. The red headed woman's dress was long and that was the perfect opportunity to make that woman never want to come back here again.

She quickly pushed the vacuum over the woman's dress and the woman shrieked so loud Annabelle swore people in China could have heard it. The dress was partly sucked up, ripping it and revealing the woman's skin.

"Mr. Gold! I've never seen a servant so rude! Do you know how much this dress cost? More than this servant's life is worth!" She yelled.

"I'm incredibly sorry Ms. Heart, I will pay for the damages to your lovely gown," Mr. Gold replied.

As Annabelle looked at the woman she noticed a tattoo on her back. It was a playing card of the queen of hearts. _How strange._

"Wait until I tell my husband! We are never going to be doing business with you again."

"Please Ms. Heart, I will give you a discount on all your purchases with me and I will talk to Jefferson for you."

Apparently the red headed woman's name was Ms. Heart, that's funny because to Annabelle it seemed like she didn't have a heart. Annabelle slowly walked away and let Mr. Gold and Ms. Heart quarrel. She ran up the steps and to her room trying not to listen in on their conversation again.

* * *

Later on, Mr. Gold called her.

"ANNABELLE! Come down right now."

_Oh shit_. It was happening, she was dead. She walked like a slow turtle to him and bit her lip. She knew it was a mistake to get back at Ms. Heart, but it was somewhat worth it to see that look on that woman's face.

"I wanted to say thank you, but never and I mean NEVER do that again. Ms. Heart is currently married and yes she was indeed flirting with me, and it made me feel very uncomfortable," Mr. Gold told her.

"What?" She asked, stunned.

She would never have thought he would thank her, that just wasn't something Mr. Gold does. It was weird and she wasn't sure if she liked it or not, but she wasn't being kicked out so that was a good thing.

"I said thank you. I didn't think you had it in you to stop that sniveling woman from insulting you and to be honest she was getting on nerves," Mr. Gold told her.

Annabelle smiled at him and bit her lip. That little motion with her biting her lip made Mr. Gold go wild. The dark one in him told him to fuck her right there. She was cute all dirty and sexy as hell sweaty. It was like a dream and he could feel himself growing slightly hard.

Annabelle didn't notice his growing erection, she just smiled like a happy child. She walked to the vacuum and bent over to pull the vacuum into a position where she could push it to put it away.

When she bent over Mr. Gold said silently, "Oh dear Gods!"

Mr. Gold had to get away from her, he was going to kiss her and he wasn't quite sure if it would take away his powers in the real world. He doubted it, but he didn't want to risk it and even if they didn't kiss he wanted to do something worse with her.

Annabelle thought she heard him say something, but ignored it. It was probably nothing. She rolled the vacuum back into the closet and saw him leaving her.

"Where are you going Mr. Gold?"

"Upstairs to my room, and don't follow me. You have caused enough trouble today."

"But, I thought you were thankful that I got rid of that woman?" Annabelle asked.

"I am, but now I have extra business I have to attend to because of that. Now run along Annabelle."

He was calling her by her full name now, something was wrong. What was he trying to hid? Whatever it was she didn't like it. She was perturbed by his sudden disappearance and sat down on the nearest chair. It would be better if she had a book to read. She loved reading, it was her favorite pass time, besides writing of course.

She thought she had seen a bookshelf while she was cleaning, but she couldn't be quite sure. She decided to look and go back to that spot anyways. She finally found the bookshelf in one of the dark unused rooms. Before she had cleaned in there it was full of cobwebs, dust and other dirty things. She traced her fingers along the bindings of the books trying to find a book that was interesting enough for her. She had found one, called _The Ogre Wars__. _

It was an enchanting tale of vicious ogres facing unprepared men. Many of the men died, most of the men died actually, but one man ran away from the vicious and bloody fight. He didn't leave without injury though, he received a lame leg and a lifetime of visions of death. She wondered who this man was, the book referred to him as a coward, but Annabelle saw him more of a survivor. It wasn't fair that he got the bad reputation, he just wanted to return to his family alive. All the men were dying anyways, but the book also states that that man grew to become the most powerful man in all the land.

Just as Annabelle was about to find out the name of the man, Mr. Gold walked in and made her jump.

"What do you think you are doing?" He asked.

"I'm reading. It's a book called _The Ogre Wars_ and it's very interesting," Annabelle replied.

It looked like rage was boiling in his eyes and he ripped the book from her hands. He threw the book on the floor with the force of a mad man. He turned to face Annabelle and scowled.

"NEVER and I mean NEVER read anything in this room again! Now get out!" He scolder her.

Her eyes teared up and she ran out of the room. All she wanted to do was read! She had missed that and he had taken that away from her.

* * *

Sometime had past before Annabelle came out of her room. It was dark out and she had to navigate through the house in the dark, careful not to wake Mr. Gold. She didn't know why he was so furious, it was just a make believe story. She stayed up the rest of the night worrying. She couldn't take another man yelling at her, so she packed up the stuff she came to his home with and left. She didn't know where she would go, but she didn't want to be with a man who was like her father.


	6. Surprise

**A/N: As always I'd like to give a special thanks to my reviewers: my story guests, tigger64, prttykitty7728, nightmaregirl, thedoctorsgirl42, and juju0268. Reviews are always loved, no matter what! Happy reading :)**

**Chapter Rating: T  
**

* * *

She walked. She trudged down the busy streets of Storybrook trying to find meaning. She was probably just over reacting, but she got afraid when men yelled and acted violent. If only her mother was here, she would know what to do. She sat down on the curb and watched the cars go by her. She saw another woman coming near her. She was gorgeous, she had on red lipstick, thick black eyeliner and had dark black hair. She was although, wearing very skimpy clothing. The woman looked at her and sat down next to her.

"Hey, you look like you have been through hell," the woman said.

"Yeah, why do you care?"

"I don't know, I like to help out a fellow woman. So what are you doing out here so late?" The woman asked her.

"What are you doing out so late?" Belle responded.

"It's a full moon. I can never sleep when there is a full moon," stated the woman, "by the way my name is Ruby. What's yours?"

"Annabelle."

"Oh yeah, I've heard of you! You are the girl that's staying with Mr. Gold because your dad couldn't pay the rent. Mr. Gold sure is an ass, I'm sorry for you."

"He's not so bad, he's just misunderstood. He obviously has to overcome something in his past," Annabelle stated.

"From the looks of it so do you. Did he kick you out?" Ruby asked.

"No I left."

"Oh well you can come and stay with my Granny and I. We have a hotel and restaurant."

"Sure, why not."

The two girls talked with each other along the way to the hotel and quickly became friends. The hotel wasn't very fancy and it certainly wasn't as nice as the room she had at Mr. Gold's home, but it was quaint. Ruby left Annabelle alone the rest of the night. Annabelle found sleep in the squishy bed and didn't dream at all. She awoke with a start when she heard a knock at the door.

"Hey girl, it's noon. I was wondering if you wanted to come down with me to my restaurant and eat something," Ruby said.

_Dear God it was noon! _She had slept in till noon! That was almost unheard of to her. She followed her new friends Ruby down to the restaurant and saw many people bustling in there. It sure was busy.

"Welcome to Granny's dinner!" Ruby said, cheerfully.

Annabelle gave Ruby a smile and spied on what other people were eating. Everything looked so good, but the people looked so intimidating. She figured out some of the names. There was: Mary Margret with David Nolan, Emma Swan (the sheriff) with Henry Mills, Dr. Whale, Archie, Ashley and a man named August. They all looked like interesting people, but she wasn't much of a people person. She sat down at a table by herself and peered around. They all looked like they were enjoying themselves. _Lucky bastards. _Ruby approached her glowing and wearing her usual small amount of clothing. Annabelle really did like Ruby.

"Hey Anna, what can I get ya?" Ruby asked her.

She called her Anna. That was so unique, no one has ever called her Anna before. She kind of liked it, it gave her independence. Annabelle ordered just some toast with some strawberry jam and some orange juice. It was delicious, even though it wasn't much.

Ten minutes after she finished eating Gaston and her father approached her. Annabelle gulped and started to worry.

"Annabelle you never visit me! Why? Have I not taking care of you your whole life, have I not treated you right? Why do you disown your own FATHER?" Maurice (Annabelle's father) asked her.

Just as she was about to answer Gaston started in at her.

"My beautiful Annabelle, you never went on that date with me. What's the matter with you? Can't you see I'm the most handsome and strong man in this city? You could belong to me," Gaston told her.

Annabelle wanted to cry out for help, but Ruby was busy waiting other tables. She shut her eyes and tried to contain her anxiety, until she heard a familiar voice.

It was Mr. Gold! She had never been so happy to see someone in her life.

"_Boys_, this woman obviously doesn't want anything to do with you so if you would be ever so kind, I'd like to take Annabelle back home with me. She has other duties she needs to fulfill," Mr. Gold said, prying her Father and Gaston away from her.

Annabelle got up and seemed to run to him. She grabbed his hand and he led her out of the restaurant and out to the car. Ruby instantly noticed and ran after her, but when she Annabelle smiled at her and waved giving Ruby reassurance that she was okay. They left Gaston and Maurice or "Moe" speechless.

In the car Annabelle flung her arms around Mr. Gold's neck and brought him close to her pulling him in for a kiss. At first Mr. Gold was reluctant because he was afraid of losing his powers, but then he realized that it must not work that way in the real world (hopefully) and if it would make his Belle happy he would kiss her back. They started out with light feathery kisses, but then moved on into more deep and sensual kisses. Mr. Gold used his tongue to prod Annabelle's tongue and he softly nipped on her bottom lip. When they released each other, he nibbled on her earlobe, then traced his tongue from her neck to her collarbone. It felt wonderful and Annabelle moaned. She was finally happy, then Mr. Gold stopped.

"I have a surprise for you when we get back my love."

He said my love! Annabelle let him drive her home without any distractions, meanwhile trying to control her urge to kiss him to death. When they arrived back to Mr. Gold's mansion, he led her through the door. It was much brighter and it didn't look so gothic, he had changed his home, slightly. He grabbed her hand and led her to her room.

Before he would let her enter he whispered into Annabelle's ear, "close your eyes Belle."

She shut her eyes and used him to guide her, when she was told to open them she was surprised by seven bookshelves in her room filled with intriguing books just for her!

"Th-thank you!" Belle said to him, with tears in her eyes.

"It is my pleasure Belle."


	7. Released

**A/N: Thanks to my reviewers: thedoctorsgirl42, tigger64, and prttykitty7728. The last chapter was kind of fluffy, but this one is a quirky. Either way I hope you enjoy it, happy reading! **

**Chapter rating: M for smut, if you are not a fan of smut and just want plot please skip the beginning of this chapter it will be separated by a line.  
**

* * *

"No really Mr. Gold thank you, for everything."

Annabelle felt a certain feeling grow inside of her, something foreign, yet pleasurable. Mr. Gold was suddenly on her kissing her deeply making that feeling grow even more intense than before. He played with her bottom lip tugging slightly with his teeth, then switching to attack her tongue dominating her mouth. She couldn't help it, she moaned into his mouth. Something wet trickled down her pussy and Annabelle started to blush.

Annabelle suddenly broke the kiss and asked in shock, "what's happening to me?"

"You are aroused my love and I'd be ever so delighted if you would let me heal it," he whispered into her ear.

He began to kiss her neck and trail kisses along her protruding collar bone. Annabelle's breathing started to become erratic and she whimpered. After he was done with that he sucked on her earlobe and pressed himself against her. Her moans became louder and he became more erect. She could feel him, he was hard and throbbing against her legs. He quickly undressed her while toying with her breasts. What he found when he undressed her shocked him. She had scars all over her body.

"Where the bloody hell did you get these?" He demanded to know.

"I-I.."

"Your father gave these to you, didn't her?"

"I.."

"DIDN'T HE?"

"Yes! Yes he did, it isn't his fault though. When he gets high or drunk he isn't himself and he gets angry so he takes it out on me, but it isn't his fault!" She said, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Oh Belle, it is his fault. It's okay now though, I have you and no one will ever hurt you again."

"I want to continue so please stop talking about that. I want to feel you inside of me! I need you!" She called to him.

"Belle are you a virgin?"

"Yes, but I want you to be my first desperately."

He smiled at her for the first time, and something hidden in his eyes appeared. Was it tears? He inspected her. She was absolutely beautiful, no wonder why she was the object of his affections. She wasn't just beautiful on the outside she was beautiful on the inside as well. He wanted her and she wanted him. He was going to give her something she would never forget.

He licked her inner thighs and peeped a single finger in her wet and waiting pussy. She groaned and he released his finger from her depths. It seemed like he was taking his time messing with her and she was so close to just playing with herself. Once he undressed himself she saw his massive member stiff and ready.

"This is going to hurt dearie."

He pushed lightly into her and she cried out. It hurt like hell, but being with him made it more tolerable. He rested for a few seconds letting her get used to him, then he pushed in a little more. She moaned and gasped. The pain was still there. He could tell she was in agony so he gently kissed her lips. She smiled at his gentleness and brought her hips up to let him into her even more. He took his middle digit on his right hand and began to circle her clitoris hoping to give her some sweet pleasure. He was enjoying himself quite well, but he wanted to make sure she was enjoying herself too.

"Oh God! Mr. Gold!" She screamed.

He began to rock his hips into her taking his cock in and out of her, each time piercing her with pleasure. Annabelle moaned loudly and he grunted taking her swiftly. His dark one was finally getting what he wanted. They both cried out with Annabelle started convulsing, her muscles tensed and she came. Her orgasm pounded her, it made her toes curl and her mind shake. Mr. Gold still pumped into her milking her, until he had his own orgasm finally freeing his freeing cock from the pressure. He took his cock out of her and came on her floor.

"You won't have to clean that up love."

"I wasn't going to."

They laughed and then snuggled, it was so nice to finally be in each other's arms. He finally had his Belle back and no one was going to take her away.

* * *

Annabelle rushed to the bathroom and shrieked. There was blood coming from her pussy. As soon as he heard her, Mr. Gold jumped and ran to attend her.

"I just had blood come from my intimate spot!" Annabelle said.

He laughed at her reaction and smiled, "that's normal, it just means that I broke your hymen. Don't worry about it love, if it makes you feel any better I can take you out for ice-cream."

"Really? I haven't had ice-cream since I was a child."

"Of course. We can go tomorrow, I know the perfect place," Mr. Gold told her.

When they were about to kiss the doorbell rang. Who used the doorbell to his house? Better yet, who dared disturb him when he was with his Belle?

"We will save that thought for late," he said, with a wink.

Annabelle chuckled and smiled. Her mind went to work wondering who was at the door. It was late and usually no one visited Mr. Gold with out an invitation.

Mr. Gold approached the front door with a fowl mood, he was ripped away from his Belle for nothing. He swung open the door and slammed his foot down.

He was incredibly surprised to see Maurice (Annabelle's father) standing there, with a large amount of money in his hands.

"Mr. Gold I have my rent money, plus interest! Now I want my Annabelle back!" Maurice demanded.

"You blundering cretin, she is not _yours _and she absolutely will NOT go back with you! You made her life miserable, you scared her beyond compare and you expect me to let her go back with _you_?" Mr. Gold yelled.

"You have no right to say these things! She is MINE and she is my daughter!" Maurice yelled back.

Annabelle heard the commotion and ran downstairs to it. There she saw her beloved and her father arguing.

"Papa! It's alright, I want to be here."

"You can't be here with this monster! He will destroy you," Her father sneered.

"Shut up you old fool!" Mr. Gold replied.

"Papa I love him!"

The room suddenly went quiet and Mr. Gold starred at her with his golden brown eyes. Did she just say that? Could it possibly be true? Maurice's face twitched and fury blew up in his eyes he grabbed Annabelle by the arm and he hit her as hard as he could creating a loud SMACK. Annabelle's face fell and she wept loudly.

"You are coming home with me NOW!"

"How dare you touch her like that!" Mr. Gold screamed, with rage.

Mr. Gold grabbed his cane by the door and smashed it into Maurice's stomach causing him to stumble back, then Mr. Gold used his fist to punch Maurice straight in the nose, creating a crunching noise. Blood spurted from Maurice's face and he shrieked. Maurice had released the dark one in him, and Mr. Gold was only getting started.


	8. Confession

**A/N: I know I do this every chapter, but I'd like to thank my reviewers: my story guests, tigger64, Deadly Ventus Ninja Dark Angel, thedoctorsgirl42 and prttykitty7728 and all my supporters. I recently finished editing the previous chapters so I'm quite happy. I just typed this really late so sorry if there's any errors, or if it's a little too cheesy I just couldn't sleep at all. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter. Happy Reading!**

**Chapter rating: T  
**

* * *

Maurice flung a punch towards Mr. Gold, but Mr. Gold grabbed Maurice's fist and twisted it until Maurice cried out in pain. Mr. Gold's eyes were darker now, they were no longer the golden brown they were, they were now dark brown and full of malicious intent.

Annabelle heard her father's cries and decided to stop it. She loved her father, no matter what.

"Please stop!" Annabelle passionately begged.

Mr. Gold's eyes flickered back into his normal golden brown and looked at her.

"Just please stop. I don't want anyone getting hurt," Annabelle stated.

Maurice groaned and Mr. Gold let him go, he would no longer fight him. Just when Mr. Gold was going to stop Maurice grabbed Annabelle's leg about to pull it down. That caused Mr. Gold to grab Maurice's shoulder and use all his strength and all his past power to dislocate it. Maurice fainted from the pain, landing in Annabelle's arms.

"How could you? I told you to stop!" Annabelle shouted.

"He was going to hurt you again! I would not let that happen," Mr. Gold replied.

"We need to get him to the hospital!" Annabelle stated.

"Fine I'll take him."

"I want to come too."

"Belle, if you are there when he wakes up I'm afraid of what could happen. Please, I don't want anything to happen to you ever again."

Annabelle hugged him and sighed. She would trust him, she would let him take her beaten father to the hospital.

"Belle when you said you loved me earlier I-"

Belle interrupted him saying, "please take him now he's bleeding!"

Mr. Gold lifted Maurice over his shoulder and carried him to the door, with Annabelle following. He lugged Maurice into his black Bugatti and peered back at Annabelle.

"Do you need any help?"

"No Belle, I can do this. You go rest, you have had a long day."

Before she could say anything, Mr. Gold started the car and left her there. Annabelle returned into the house and looked down at the blood. It reminded her of when she found her mother's body. That day her mother comforted her when her father was angry, but that was also the day she took her life. Annabelle could remember the pool of blood surrounding her mother's body. When her father saw it, well that's the day he went mad. He didn't come home for about a week and when he did he smelled of strong alcohol and his nostrils were swollen, along with his blood shot eyes. Annabelle shook off that memory and ran to take a shower. She needed to get those images out of her mind.

Once she felt the warm water flow across her body she could breath again. All the painful memories seemed to be washed away. She lathered her hair with shampoo and rinsed it. She then applied conditioner, but she waited to rinse it out. She always shaved then rinsed out her conditioner, it was her secret to keeping her hair so soft. She was fully relaxed, until she heard the front door open.

Annabelle quickly dried herself off, wrapped her hair in a towel and ran down to see Mr. Gold. Once she saw him she quickly questioned him.

"Is he okay?"

"Yes, Belle he is doing fine. I had to make a deal with him though."

"What did he want?"

"He wanted his rent to be free and his business to be fully paid off. Then he wouldn't press charges and I offered to pay all his medical bills."

"He didn't say anything about me?"

"No Belle. I'm sorry."

Secretly, Maurice did want Annabelle back, but only because he wanted her underneath his power. Maurice stated that she was just like her evil mother always causing trouble, but Mr. Gold decided to leave that out. It was a sensitive topic and it would be best for Annabelle to think that her father wasn't so bad.

"Oh."

"Belle, listen to me you are an incredible person and I'm glad you are with me."

Annabelle started to bawl and she wrapped her arms around Mr. Gold. She just sat there with him and cried, while he glided his hand through her hair whispering "it's all right."

Once she was fresh out of tears she brought her lips up to his and kissed him. They were gentle and full of kindness. Mr. Gold wanted her to feel safe with him and he wanted her to feel safe from the world as long as she was with him.

Mr. Gold broke the kiss and ran his hand through his hair. She could tell he was nervous, but why? He had nothing to be nervous about.

"Belle I have a confession to make."

"What is it?"

"When you told me you loved me I wanted to say something, but I couldn't. The words just didn't come out and now I know why."

"Why?" Annabelle asked.

"Because I've never loved a woman as much as I love you."


	9. I'll do it

**A/N: I went back and edited the last chapter so I hope it's better now. I want to thank my reviewers: my story guest, prttykitty7728, thedoctorsgirl42, eyeslikedawn, and rumbelleobsessed, you guys are awesome. Also, yes thedoctorsgirl42 that is indeed how I wash my hair. Now on to the next chapter, I warn you it's fluffy, but I hope you enjoy it. Happy reading! **

**Chapter rating: K+**

* * *

"Why do you say that if you don't mean it? You were so cold to me before what changed?" Annabelle asked.

"I do mean it! I mean it with all my heart. I was cold to you because I wanted to push you away. I'm a beast and I didn't want to subject you to that."

"Well it didn't work. I love you and that's all that counts," Annabelle responded.

Annabelle grabbed him and hugged him once more. She stopped to smell him, he smelled like cinnamon musk. It was a great smell for him and she couldn't help but smile. He wrapped his limber arms around her and grinned like the cheshire cat. He had finally confessed his love to his Belle. It had taken him two worlds to say it, but he finally had the gumption to actually do it. The way she made him feel was like him flying in a rocket so high he was out of the galaxy. It was amazing, no, it was perfect, no, it was love.

"Mr. Gold, I never thought that we could be together, but now that we are I feel like I can do anything. You make me feel happy, more happy than I've been before."

"Me too Belle, me too."

"Let's go do something! Together," Annabelle suggested.

"I still owe you ice-cream," Mr. Gold stated.

"You certainly do!"

Mr. Gold took her hand and walked her out to his car. She was going to be treated like his queen, no matter what happened she would always be his queen. He drove past Granny's diner and arrived at The Snow Queen's Ice-cream. It was the only ice-cream shop in town, but it had the best ice-cream. He pulled through and entered a tight parking spot, between a red truck and Emma Swan's yellow car. Annabelle rested her head on his shoulder and he couldn't stop smiling. This was absolutely wonderful. He escorted her out of the car and held her hand. People gawked at them, but they didn't care. It was like they were the only two people in the world.

When they approached the window for ordering it quickly swung open, showing a chipper blond woman.

"Hi! I've never seen you before. Miss?" The blond woman asked.

"Annabelle and that's because my father didn't want me out. He said it was a "dangerous" world, but I'm with Mr. Gold now."

"That's quite enough Belle." Mr. Gold stated.

"My name's Gerda. What can I get you two?"

Mr. Gold could tell see the resentment in Gerda's eyes, she like many others, despised him. Although, she was one of the respectful ones.

"I don't know what to get Mr. Gold."

"I will have a large vanilla with a waffle cone and the lady will have a strawberry cream with a waffle cone," Mr. Gold ordered.

Gerda gave him the total and within moments the ice-cream was served. Annabelle's eyes lit up and she grabbed her ice-cream cone from his hand. Mr. Gold laughed and watched her lick her cone. At first she could confused and felt discouraged when the ice-cream started dripping, but then she got the hang of it.

"Ha, sorry. I haven't eaten ice-cream in a while."

"It's okay love, it's like riding a bicycle, you will catch on fast."

"I've never rid in a bicycle, my father said I wasn't allowed to."

"I see, I'll have to change that!" Mr. Gold said.

They sat on a picnic table and Annabelle sat close to him so she could feel his warmth. He put his right arm around her and kissed her cheek. She shivered in his arms, and snuggled next to him. People looked at them like they were red in a sea of blue. Annabelle felt secure near him and knew that as long as she was with him he would keep her safe.

In the corner of her eye she saw none other than Gaston. She choked on her ice-cream and looked at Gaston. Mr. Gold saw the look of danger in her eyes and rubbed her back. He whispered in her ear that it was okay and that he would protect her, but she was still on edge. Gaston was good friends with her father and even though she did want to know how her father was doing she didn't want to have to ask Gaston. Gaston was a pig!

As Gaston approached them Mr. Gold grew more like a bear. If Gaston was going to try anything Mr. Gold would be ready. At first, Gaston just ordered ice-cream from Gerda, but then he walked towards them with a dangerous smirk across his face.

"Hello Annabelle. You are looking well and Mr. Gold you are looking just as you usually do," Gaston said, with an icy tone.

"What do you want?" Annabelle asked.

"I'm here to ask you to come back to your father. He's ill and Dr. Whale says he's not doing so well," Gaston replied.

"She won't do it!" Mr. Gold insisted.

Annabelle wanted to stay with Mr. Gold, but she also wanted to help out her father. He may be cruel, but he was her father. She could see Gaston looking at her up and down. He didn't want to help her father, he just wanted her far away from Mr. Gold. She was having a hard time debating if she would or if she wouldn't help her father.

"Please Annabelle he won't be able to recuperate without you!" Gaston said.

"I'll do it!" Annabelle stated.

"Belle, please he only wants you there so he can have someone to hate! You are going back to domestic violence and I won't let that stand!" Mr. Gold said.

"I need to help him. He's the only family I have left."


	10. Respect

**A/N: I'll make this quick, I want to give a big thank you to my reviewers: thedoctorsgirl42 and tigger64. Thanks guys! Now, onto the story.**

**Chapter Rating: T for a trigger warning of abuse.**

* * *

"I don't give a damn if he is the only family you have left, he abused you! Get this through your head, I won't let you go!" Mr. Gold said.

"Frankly Mr. Gold, that isn't your choice it's up to lovely Miss. Annabelle," Gaston responded.

"Come with me if you must Mr. Gold, but I'm going to take care of my father!"

Gaston had a look of satisfaction on his face, while Mr. Gold's face looked like he was about to punch someone. Annabelle however, had a look of concern. She didn't want to be hit anymore, but she needed to take care of her father. He apparently had just gotten out of the hospital and she felt terrible that he was there because of her. Mr. Gold only attacked Maurice because of her. Mr. Gold would say that it isn't her fault that it was his own, but she did not believe that for a second.

She ordered Mr. Gold to take her to her father, but he wouldn't. She gave him a decision, either have him take her or have Gaston take her. Mr. Gold ended up taking her there. Her old house was white with chipped paint. The lawn was yellow like draw from not being watered, the windows were dusty and the screen door was halfway unhinged. She looked at with disgust, so many bad memories occurred here. Mr. Gold's hand drifted over hers and squeezed it, trying to give her some support.

"I'm coming in with you," Mr. Gold stated.

"I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to see the person that put him in the hospital in the first place," Annabelle retorted.

She was instantly in a bad mood arriving here. She didn't know how long she was going to stay, but at least she would always have somewhere else to go.

"Goodbye Mr. Gold."

"No! It's not goodbye, I will pick you up everyday at five and that bastard can take care of himself from there. If you have ANY problems, you call me right away!"

"You don't need to protect me like I'm some child! I can take care of myself."

"I know Belle, but I don't want your bravery to let you down."

She got out and slammed the door. _How dare he! _Her bravery has nothing to do with this. She loved her papa and she would always be there for him. She trudged to the door with frustration and opened the screen door, it fell of the hinges and crashed on the porch. If almost on cue, her father opened the door and pushed her on the floor.

"The man you supposedly love did this to me!" Maurice said, pointing to his cast and his broken nose.

He kicked her in the stomach and she coughed.

"You stupid bitch! You are just like your bitch mother!" He screamed.

Annabelle stood up and grabbed him by his cast.

"DON'T EVER TALK LIKE THAT ABOUT MY MOTHER AGAIN!" Annabelle screeched at him.

She pushed him down on the floor like he did her and he cowered. She glared at him and smirked. She had finally defeated him at his own sick and twisted game.

"Now here's how it's going to work, I'm going to take care of you whether you like it or not. You WILL be respectful and you WILL never insult me. Do you understand?"

He nodded his head with his eyes full of fear and she couldn't believe her own eyes. For once in her life he was afraid of her and not the other way around.

"Now, I'm leaving at five, so what can I do for you in that time?" Annabelle asked.

"W-well you-you can make me some food. I haven't eaten yet," he told her, his voice quivering.

"Alright, what would you like?"

"I have chicken soup."

"That will do."

Annabelle walked to the dusted and dated kitchen and opened a cracked cupboard. There was not a lot of food in the cupboard, but she did find the chicken soup he had mentioned. There was a pot on the old stove again and she poured the soup out of the can in it. She turned on the flame and waited. She saw her father out of the corner of her eye still trying to get up. She sighed and decided to help him up.

He walked over to him and lifted him up. At first, he looked at her suspiciously She gave him a semi-genuine smile and all his worries disappeared.

"I'm here Papa. I'm going to take care of you."

She walked him to the couch and turned on the television for him. When she returned to the kitchen to soup was boiling she turned of the flame and got out a wooden bowl. She emptied the soup into the bowl and served it to her father. He was watching baseball and cheering for his team. It was like one of the good days in the past, the days where she realized she really did love him.

* * *

A few hours after spending time with her father Mr. Gold honked his horn outside the house and she turned to face her father. He looked teary eyed and for a second she didn't want to leave him. She did anyways and walked out the door giving him a goodbye kiss on the cheek.

When she entered Mr. Gold's care, she immediately got interrogated.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine honey. It was nice to finally spend time with my father when he wasn't angry."

"So he was decent?"

"At first he wasn't, but when I showed my back bone and told him I wouldn't be pushed around anymore, he was."

Mr. Gold hugged her tightly and let her go.

"I was so worried."

"I know darling, but I'm really okay," Annabelle said.

He drove them home with his hand intertwined with hers. When they entered the house it was spotless and shiny.

"Did you actually clean?" Annabelle inquired.

"Yes my love and I made dinner. Well sort of, I got Chinese take out and put it on a plate."

"At least your honest."

She faced him and kiss his rough lips with her soft ones. She instantly relaxed and felt right at home. This is where she belonged now, with her love and not with a man who abused her. Just when they were about to sit down and enjoy dinner, the door bell rang.

"Damn it all!" The both said in unison.

They walked to the door together and opened it, showing Gaston with a dozen of roses. He looked like a love stuck boy and she rolled her eyes.

"Scram boy. We are eating and she obviously doesn't want anything to do with you, so get off my property," Mr. Gold exclaimed.

"That's up to the lady, she lives here as well," Gaston replied to him.

"Well I own this land and I'm going to call Miss. Swan for trespassing if you don't leave," Mr. Gold recovered.

Annabelle looked at both the men arguing over her with confusion. She didn't see what the big deal was, Gaston only wanted to give her flowers. It wasn't like she even cared for him in the least, it was a sweet gesture though.

"I think it would be best if you would leave Gaston," Annabelle said, with a sigh.


	11. Frantic

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews: thedoctorsgirl42, Deadly Ventus Ninja Dark Angel, my story guest, and OfTheDark. OfTheDark, I was trying to find a beta because as you know English is not my first language, but I couldn't find one. Any suggestions?**

**Chapter rating: M for sexual content. AKA this chapter is a giant lemon**

* * *

"But my sweet Annabelle! At least take the flowers, I bought them special for you because I know roses are your favorite flower," Gaston courted.

"No thank you Gaston, go give them to another girl. I'm sure there are plenty willing girls who would love your flowers," Belle replied.

"Annabelle, I don't care about other girls. I just want you!"

"Get off my property! The lady doesn't like you in the least," Mr. Gold sneered.

Before Gaston could make another comment, Mr. Gold slammed the door in his face and locked it. Annabelle looked at him with intensity. She stomped her foot and frowned.

"He was only trying to be nice, you didn't have to be so rude," Annabelle said, angrily.

"Ah dearie, I did indeed. I knew he wouldn't quit, so I just gave him the incentive to give up."

"That isn't it at all."

His face turned red, he knew she was right. That wasn't it at all he was jealous that another man would buy her flowers and he was actually a little pissed off too. If he was in the other world right now he would have turned Gaston right into a rose and would have given it to Annabelle instead.

"What's wrong love?" Annabelle asked, suddenly curious.

"I was jealous! Okay?"

Annabelle knew the feeling she used to get jealous all the time when the girls at school would get nice new clothes and parade around in them, or when the girls could go to each other's houses. Annabelle had only a handful of sleepovers and they were all before her mother died. After she past, she wasn't allowed to have anyone over (not like she wanted to have anyone over with her father) or go to anyone else's house. Thinking to how Mr. Gold must feel made her laugh, he had no reason to be jealous. She loved him and no one else.

"You are so silly. I love you and only you," Annabelle told him.

Mr. Gold told himself that, but he had his insecurities. Gaston was much more handsome, muscular, and younger than himself. Just the thought that a man like Gaston would be interested in his Belle made him green with jealously.

"You want me to show you how much I love you?" Annabelle purred.

"What did you have in mind dearie?"

Annabelle pulled him closer to her by his red tie and kissed him. Her tongue demanded an entrance into his, and he so humbly let it. Their tongues wrestled, while Annabelle slowly traced her fingers up and down his upper thigh, stopping just shy of his groin each time. Finally he grunted and pushed her off of him. It was time he take control. He stripped off his clothes quickly and pointed at her to do the same. His cock was standing hard and erect waiting for her to comply. Stroking himself while he was waiting for her to become completely naked, he sighed.

Her face showed utter delight, he was ready for her and she was ready for him. When her clothes were completely off she grabbed his hand and pulled him onto her.

He smirked and held her down. He lowered himself down to her, his cock barely touching her pussy and he licked the back of her neck. She moaned and squirmed. He continued his assault on her neck only now he was nipping and kissing it. He was going to show everyone that she is his and no one elses! Annabelle cried out and arched her hips into him, pushing his cock inside of her.

A grin popped onto Mr. Gold's face and he thrust himself into her until his thighs were completely on top of hers, leaving none of his dick out. She mewled and whimpered, as he continued to hit her g-spot. She didn't know how he hit it perfect each time. Her breath picked up as he started to roughly thrust into her and she moaned so load that it echoed through out the door way.

They had no bed, they were having sex right on the clean tile floor. Annabelle wrapped her legs around him and jabbed her feet into his ass, encouraging him to go deeper. He did just that, he pounded her and pounded her until her vision blurred. All she could hear was his grunts of pleasure and her moans of delight. After about an hour of their love making Annabelle's body convulsed, her toes curled and her eyes fluttered. Her pussy clamped down on Mr. Gold's cock and milked it. She had just had the most incredible orgasm she had ever had and as soon as she finished, he followed. He groaned and thrust just a few more times, before pulling out and spilling all his seed on the floor. His cock pulsed and both of them were satisfied.

"I love you Belle."

"I love you too."

Later on, Annabelle fell asleep in his arms and he decided to carry her upstairs. Instead of laying her down in her room, he laid her down in his room. Luckily he had made his bed today, so it would be easier to tuck her in. His bed was a little old and wooden, but it was very comfortable. He curled up next to her and slept with his arms around her.

* * *

The next morning Mr. Gold woke up to breakfast in bed. Annabelle had made him eggs, cinnamon toast and blueberry pancakes. With a smile she put it next to his bed stand and sat down next to him.

"Good morning love. I made you breakfast," Annabelle stated, happily.

"I can see that, thank you dearie."

To be honest, Annabelle was a little sore, but besides that she had had the best night ever. Sex with him was like heaven and she hoped he felt the same.

"Mr. Gold?"

"Yes my love?"

"Was I? I mean, was I okay?" Annabelle asked, quietly.

"Of course you were! As long as I'm with you it's fan-fucking-tastic."

Annabelle giggled and hugged him. Mr. Gold had never had a woman in his life like Annabelle, she was so loving and so affectionate. Just being around her made him feel more caring and loving. It was different, normally he was cold, cool and calculating. He needed her in his life to make him feel happy. He had lost so much and he finally had gained something wonderful. He glanced over her and noticed the hickeys he had created on her neck and he started busting out laughing.

"What?"

Between giggles he answered her, "I left some pretty big hickeys on your neck love."

"Oh no! I have to take care of my father today. What will he think?"

"Ah who cares, I'll hire a nurse for him today. Stay with me today, just for today."

"I don't know, I was just making progress with him."

"Please? Belle, you know I never say please."

"Alright, I'll do it, but I'm taking a shower while you call the nurse," Annabelle stated.

"Oooh, I have to make this call quick if I want to join you."

* * *

He had called in Miss. Hallaway a sweet little nurse, with quite a back bone. If you messed with her, you'd either get the cops called on you or a beating you would never forget. He was confident that Miss. Hallaway would be fine taking care of Maurice and Maurice would be okay too.

Mr. Gold took off his clothes and headed into the shower room, awaiting his Belle. He saw her running her small hands through her chestnut hair and singing. _She was so darling._

"Hello Belle, can I join you?"

His voice sent shivers down her spine and suddenly the warm water running down her petite and pale body wasn't enough to keep her warm.

"You were serious about actually taking a shower with me?"

"Of course I was, I'm addicted to you."

He stepped into the shower and grabbed her ass right away. It was soft, but firm, a perfect combination. His hands pulled her closer to him, letting her feel his already erect cock.

"Ready for round two?"

Just as Annabelle was about to say yes, she fainted and hit her head on the wall. She was knocked out and Mr. Gold was frantic.


	12. Dreams

**A/N: Thank you to my reviewers: thedoctorsgirl42 and SakuraBlosson58. This chapter was kind of hard to write, but I hope everyone will like it. Happy reading!**

**Chapter Rating: T**

* * *

When Annabelle woke up she was in a hospital bed, with these strange tubes hooked up to her. She looked around the room to scan her surroundings and saw Mr. Gold sleeping in a chair next to her. _What had happened?_ All she could remember is Mr. Gold entering the shower and then from there nothing. It was like someone had knocked her out. Her head hurt like a gun shot and vision was still a little blurry.

Apparently they had asked Mr. Gold questions, like if she was anemic, if she had diabetes or low blood sugar, if she had an anxiety disorder, etc. To be frank, he didn't know a single thing about her health. She had always taken care of herself when she was with him. They did some tests on her and apparently she had low blood sugar. She didn't have diabetes, just low blood sugar. It was strange. She had gone with out before when she was living with her father, but she had never passed out. She questioned the so called Dr. Whale. She had never been to the hospital and to be honest she hated it. It was like a horror scene to Annabelle. She was about to pull the tubes out from her, until a nurse came in and helped her. Annabelle went back to sleep in the uncomfortable hospital bed (not by her choice) and felt itchy in her hospital gown. She had terrible nightmares about her mother and her father fist fighting. She woke up with a sweat and Mr. Gold came quickly to her side.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just a nightmare, don't worry about it," Annabelle answered.

Mr. Gold was indeed going to worry about it. He cared for her and he was going to let her see that in this world. How could he have been so blind in the other world? She was his everything and if anything were to happen to her, Mr. Gold wouldn't know what to do.

* * *

It was about three in the morning and Annabelle couldn't sleep. Mr. Gold had fallen asleep again after comforting her for her nightmare, but Annabelle kept thinking about it. She had never seen them actually fight before, she had seen them argue, but never fight. Did they fight? She had always thought that her mother had took her own life because she was depressed, but could there have been underlining causes to that too? She couldn't think about that, she was just starting to forgive her father.

* * *

Apparently she had drifted off, because in the morning she was greeted with breakfast. Hospital food was not her favorite, but it wasn't that bad. Too bad she didn't have her regular kitchen to cook in. She was scheduled to be out today and she was excited as can be. Just spending one night in the hospital made her feel queasy.

Dr. Whale loved checking her out. She didn't notice before, but she did have perky breasts and a nice curve to her buttocks, well at least that's what Mr. Gold told her. Dr. Whale creeped her out and she would be glad to rid herself from him. Mr. Gold was quick to notice Dr. Whale's interest and made sure that the doctor was in check.

When she left the hospital, it was like a sigh of relief. She could finally go back home and go about her daily activities.

"Belle, I don't want you to do anything today. Just relax."

_There goes that idea. _When she arrived home she crawled into her bed and snoozed. Mr. Gold frequently came in and checked on her, hoping not to wake her up...it didn't work.

Finally she grew exacerbated and huffed, "if you want to check on me come and sleep with me!"

"I will then," was his response.

He cuddled with her, but also brought her meals. It was her personal rest day, but no matter how many times she drifted to sleep she would have different variants of the dream that she had in the hospital. The day went on with her half awake half asleep and Mr. Gold waiting on her every need. He really did love her. Those dreams though, they were going to haunt her. Her mother and her father fighting, made her scream in her head. Why was she having these awful dreams?

The next morning she convinced Mr. Gold that she was healthy enough to do somethings and he obliged. She made breakfast for the two of them and they ate in silence. Something was bothering Annabelle and Mr. Gold could sense it.

"Annabelle be honest, what is bothering you?"

He used her full name, she figured he must be serious.

"I keep having these nightmares about my parents fighting and it's really starting to get to me."

He gulped. Regina, him and Maurice were the only ones who truly knew why her mother had killed herself. He wanted to reach out to her then and kiss her, make all the hurt go away. He knew he could never fully do that, but he sure as hell could try.

"I just have this nagging feeling that there's something different about my mom's death."

Annabelle dropped the subject and they continued to eat. That day Annabelle and Mr. Gold tag teamed cleaning the house. As for Maurice, Mr. Gold had paid the nurse extra to take care of him. That put Annabelle at enough of an ease so she could clear her mind. The day seemed normal enough. Until, Mr. Gold interrupted everything.

"Belle I know why your mother killed herself and it's not because of what you think."

"What? How in the hell do you know?"

"It's a long story my love."

"Well you better start talking!"


	13. Care

_**A/N: So sorry for the long update, I was preparing for school and in school. I've been really busy. Anyways, if anyone wants to suggest a twist or something like that I would be very happy to listen. I kind of have writer's block for this story. Well, happy reading everyone!**_

* * *

"Well, it all started when your father could not pay rent to me. I asked Regina for a little...help. She gave it, she knocked on your Papa's door and demanded he pay me or else."

"And?" Annabelle urged him to go on.

"Maurice scolded your mother to get a job, but she was already taking care of you because they could not afford child care. Your father grew impatient with your mother and argued with her every time he could. She was too shy to fight back, she loved your father dearly and did not want to upset him. He started to hit her and she wore long sleeve shirts and pants everyday. I stopped asking them for money, but his anger had finally reached a boiling point. One day Regina came by your house when you were at school and yelled at your father to stop or she would have him put in jail and that was the day he snapped at your mother. She couldn't take it anymore and she finally took her life."

Annabelle was sobbing she could not believe the news that she had just been told. She never knew her mother was a victim of domestic abuse and the man that she was with now was a trigger for her father's abuse. It was finally Regina that did it all. She had to put the blame on anyone right now, anyone, but her father. She had just started to bond with her father for the first time and years and now she hears this!

"How could you? You started this! You forced my father to do those horrible things! They had a happy marriage before you and Regina meddled."

"I assure you my love, the did _not _have a happy marriage. Your father cheated on your mother many times, he called himself "king"," Mr. Gold spoke.

"Urg! I'm not your love, I'm not even sure I want to see you right now!" Annabelle responded.

"Belle, I wanted to you this because I.."

"Save it. I don't care anymore," she said, despondently.

She ran up to her room and slammed the door as hard and loud as she could.

"What have I done?" Mr. Gold asked himself.

* * *

It was the middle of the night when Annabelle came out of her room. She was hungry so she quietly made herself something to eat. It was just a peanut butter sandwich, but for not eating all day it tasted like a five star meal.

He could hear her stirring downstairs. He thought about coming down and talking to her, but he knew better. He would just have to let her simmer down. She was not mad enough to leave, so that must mean she still cares for him. She would stay at Ruby's if she didn't. Right? Oh dear God he hoped so.

As soon as Annabelle was done eating she returned to her room, trying not to make a sound. She knew Mr. Gold was keen, and she really did not want to talk to him. She slowing fell asleep and dreamed of Mr. Gold holding her.

She woke up in the morning feeling horrible for being so cruel to Mr. Gold. Domestic violence is the only fault of the abuser. With a sigh she walked downstairs in her silk nightgown.

Mr. Gold was waiting for her at the dinning room table, looking glum with a sullen face. He looked like he had gotten no sleep. He could not even bring himself to look at Annabelle. She ran to him. She grabbed a hold of him and hugged him.

She whispered into his ear, "I'm so sorry."

"No, It is I that should be sorry."

"Just shut up and kiss me you dork!" Annabelle said, smiling.

He lifted her up and kissed her soft lips. The held each other for what seemed like hours, caressing, kissing, his hands rubbing her hair and her nuzzling his neck. It seems like she could never stay mad at him for long.

"Thank you Belle."

"For what?"

"For forgiving me. I wanted to tell you because I truly care for you and not a damn thing in this world or any other could change that."

"I'm glad you told me, I would have lived my entire life blinded from the truth and never knowing. How old are you anyways?"

"More than you my dearie."

She smirked and laughed. She wanted him to be like this forever, sweet and caring, but she knew that when it comes to other people in this town, he is not that way. He is cold and calculated, never wanting to let anyone have a break. She would try and change that, because she knew that deep inside he was a kind soul.


End file.
